


A Shot to the Heart

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Yifan has always had a thing for the tiny vampire prince. He never thought his feelings would be reciprocated, especially not like this.





	A Shot to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9  
> A/N - Thank you to the lovely prompter for giving me such a fun idea to work with. Shout out to the mods for running another round of this fest. Kudos to my beta for being amazing. ILY.

Yifan stared at the tea cup, frowning at how silly the dainty rose patterned china looked in his large hand. One wrong move and he could easily break it, the expensive porcelain cracking into dozens of pieces, hot tea running down his hand and onto the pristine, spotless linen tablecloth.

“Kyungsoo would kill me if that happens,” Yifan mused quietly, a smile turning the corners of his mouth upwards at the thought of the vampire prince. Do Kyungsoo was a formidable man when he was happy; get him angry and he was downright terrifying. At least to some people. Yifan had always had a thing for the tiny vampire’s nasty side.

“Sorry, I’m late. Traffic’s a bitch.” Speaking of an angry, tiny vampire, the man himself sauntered into the private dining room, tossing out apologizes as he shook the rain off of his designer label jacket.

Yifan immediately stood, his height towering over his much smaller comrade. “No problem. I’m not in a hurry.” He was never in a hurry when it came to his lunch (err, very late lunch, but a vampire couldn’t help his mandatory darkness based schedule) dates with Kyungsoo. He loved them, in fact, even if he had to withstand a day of teasing before every scheduled date.

Yifan’s pack was far from afraid of their alpha prince. Luhan, Yixing, and Minseok in particular took delight in teasing him any chance they got — the extra care he took in dressing and grooming himself before he met with Kyungsoo was fodder for their favorite hobby.

“Good, because we have a lot to discuss.” Kyungsoo put his briefcase on the table, snapping it open in a flash. “We’re having visitors next week and they have an ongoing row with your sister pack down south. We need to outline treaties and discuss acceptable terms of engagement, if any.” Kyungsoo tossed a packet of papers on the table. “The shapeshifters on Canal Street want a pow-wow over the reparations agreement because they aren’t convinced it is fair.” Another stack of papers. “I need you to review the recently changed immigration policy for the city and make sure you agree.” More papers. “And there are at least a half dozen other complaints and inquiries we need to go over.” Even more papers.

Yifan eyed up the packets, resigning himself to his fate. Some days — no, every day — he wished he got to meet with Kyungsoo about something other than business. Something other than the administration of a city teeming with supernatural creatures, each with complaints and needs and the tendency to not get along. He wished they could meet and talk about….something else. Themselves. But then again, he would remind himself when he bemoaned being one half of the princely duo that oversaw the city, at least he had some reason to see the vampire prince. If it was to smooth out truces and hash out territorial disputes then so be it.  _ At least there was a reason _ . At least he could keep seeing him.

_ “Dude, you’re so whipped.”  _ Yifan could hear Luhan’s voice in his head, followed by Yixing.  _ “Kyungsoo has such dreamy eyes. Sigh. I could stare into them for days. _ ”

Yifan frowned and sat down. Sometimes he hated the unbreakable pack bond, the ability to share and sense each other’s emotions. He especially hated it when Luhan and Yixing wouldn’t shut the hell up when he was trying to have a nice date  _ err _ meeting with Kyungsoo.

_ “Shut up or I will sell you to the Western Pack,” _ Yifan communicated telepathically.

Minseok responded without missing a beat. _ “Like you would do that. You love us too much. I mean not as much as you love Kyungsoo but-” _

Yifan growled in response, an involuntary reaction to the teasing.

“Is everything okay?” Kyungsoo reached across the table, placing his hand on the crisp tablecloth. His wide, dark eyes studied Yifan’s face for any sign of a problem.

Yifan swallowed, locking eyes with the vampire. He was so ...damn beautiful. “Sorry, werewolf stuff.” He gestured towards his temple, hoping Kyungsoo got an idea of what he meant.

Kyungsoo smiled. He was radiant, Yifan thought, and he wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and kiss him.

“Right. Werewolf stuff.”

The door to the private dining room opened a moment later, the waitress appearing to take their order. After she was gone they delved into the business at hand, Yifan battling a deadly combination of infatuation and annoying packmates as they went over the stack of paperwork.

 

 

“Why don’t you just confess to him?” Jongdae started his own brand of harassment the second Yifan arrived back at pack headquarters. “I can’t sleep with the amount of talking going on every time you go to meet Kyungsoo.” Jongdae cast an annoyed glance at Luhan, Yixing, and Minseok.

Yifan ignored the suggestion. He tossed his briefcase on the couch next to Jongdae and stalked past where the three troublemakers were playing cards. He had work to do and was ready to be done with his packmates’ teasing for the day.

“Did he smell like heaven and bubblegum today?” Minseok yelled after him.

Yifan shut the door to his office with a bang, exhaling sharply once he was alone. It was stressful being the leader of such an outspoken pack.

Yifan’s cell phone ran the moment he sat down. He fished it out of his jacket pocket, almost dropping it before he managed to get it to his ear.

“‘Hello.”

“We have a problem.”

Yifan recognized the voice. It was Junmyeon, de facto leader of the south side cupids.

“What problem?” Yifan had never known Junmyeon to cry wolf. In fact Junmyeon had never reported any sort of issue. He kept his small group of love-arrow touting comrades in line, followed the rules, and respected the hierarchy of the other supernatural creatures that lived in the city.  The cupids didn’t cause trouble and no one had ever had a problem with them.

“Someone has been stealing our arrows.” Yifan could hear the distress in Junmyeon’s voice. “If they fall into the wrong hands….”

A mental image of a rogue cupid, shooting arrows and creating romances that were never meant to be, flashed in Yifan’s mind. “Do you have any idea who did it?”

“Sehun saw someone...he thinks it is one of Kyungsoo’s guys,” Junmyeon whispered like he was afraid he would be overheard. “That’s why I’m calling you. I ..Yifan, please figure out what is going on.”

Yifan doubted a vampire was behind the thefts, they had little to gain from it but still, it was his job to oversee the city. “I’ll look into it. Call me if anything happens.”

“I will. Thank you, Yifan.”

Yifan cradled the phone in his hand, worrying his bottom lip as he digested the problem at hand. A rogue bundle of cupid arrows could lead to disaster. The best course of action was to head to Kyungsoo's  and check on the situation as soon as possible.

“ _ Someone gets to see Mr. Dreamy again… _ ” Luhan teased using the pack link.

Yifan threw the door to his office open. “I’m right here, at least tease me to my face!”

He immediately regretted his words when his packmates launched into a continuous barrage of teasing, thrilled at the second opportunity in one day to roast their pack leader.

 

 

Yifan arrived at the vampire’s headquarters an hour later. It wasn’t an easy journey from his own office. It never was regardless of the time of day. The vampires had a private office building in the northern part of the city. It was located far from subway lines in a bad part of town (by design). Parking was hell and navigating the dimly lit streets was torture.

Chanyeol greeted the werewolf prince at the door. Yifan was used to this treatment from vampires — it was impossible to sneak up on them, they always knew when you were coming.

“What do we owe this honor to?” Chanyeol asked.

Yifan side stepped the tall vampire, heading straight into the lobby of the building. It was deserted, always was. The only door other than the one he had just walked through were a double set of elevator doors, which Yifan headed towards. “I need to see your prince,” he explained. 

Chanyeol trailed after Yifan without saying a word. They took the elevator to the top floor in silence. 

The doors slid open to reveal an immaculately maintained office full of sleek, modern furniture and decor. Kyungsoo sat behind a black, oblong desk. Baekhyun and Jongin, two of the senior members of Kyungsoo’s coven, were busy working at smaller desks across the room.

“Yifan,” Kyungsoo greeted the werewolf prince with a smile. He started to stand but Yifan waved him to stay seated.

Yifan swallowed. Kyungsoo looked so handsome sitting behind his desk, stacks of paper spread out in front of him.

“ _ I just love a working vampire _ ,” Yixing cooed over the pack bond.

Yifan gritted his teeth and ignored his packmate.

“I didn’t expect you to visit tonight,” Kyungsoo said matter-of-factly.

Yifan took a seat in one of the black office chairs that faced the massive desk. “Junmyeon called me. I have a matter to discuss with you.”

Kyungsoo got the hint. He asked the others to leave, eliciting a groan from Baekhyun and a curious look from Jongin.

Yifan waited to speak until he heard the elevator doors close. He couldn't be certain who stole the missing love arrows, so the less people that overheard the issue the better.

“There has been a theft of cupid arrows. Someone claims a vampire is to blame,” Yifan explained. When Kyungsoo frowned Yifan felt a tug in his chest.

“What would a vampire need with cupid arrows?” Kyungsoo wondered aloud. 

At that exact moment something came whirring past Yifan’s head. He had excellent reaction speed, but this object was so fast he wasn’t even able to stop it. He grabbed at the object but it was already past him, his hand grasped air.

Kyungsoo cried out. Yifan looked on in horror — the fast moving object had been an arrow, which was now buried in Kyungsoo's chest.

Yifan whipped around to find Chanyeol standing near the elevator, a bow in his hands. When they made eye contact Chanyeol dropped the bow and ran towards the elevator, calling over his shoulder, “Jongdae paid me to do it! Blame him!”

Yifan didn't know if he should chase Chanyeol down or not.

“Yifan,” Kyungsoo said softly.

Yifan swallowed, not looking at the vampire prince. He had been shot by a cupid’s arrow. He would fall in love with the first person (or werewolf) he saw.

“Yifan, I really like you.”

Too late. Yifan turned his head and looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes. The Kyungsoo that  Yifan was used to was no more - replaced instead with a love-struck fool.

  
  
  


“You should be thanking me,” were Jongdae’s first words when Yifan arrived home.

Yifan growled at the snarky beta. Jongdae shrugged, not bothered by the pack leader’s show of aggression. “Hey, you try having to listen to the three musketeers take bets about if you’ll die of old age before confessing to Kyungsoo and tell me you wouldn’t have done the same.”

“You stole magical arrows, Jongdae. And shot a vampire prince with them. You are going to receive punishment,” Yifan raised his voice.

“I didn’t  _ steal _ anything, Chanyeol did. I just paid him,” Jongdae corrected Yifan.

Yifan pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. “Fine, you paid someone to do it. Jongdae, I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Lover boy is back!”

“Did you guys make out? I didn’t feel anything but our bond isn’t that good.”

“Are you guys engaged?”

The trio of disaster filtered into the room, insuring Yifan’s headache. He growled and stalked towards his office, slamming the door behind him despite the other’s protests.

This was bad. Cupid arrows used by a non-cupid spelled disaster. Yifan had heard stories of what happened when they were used by those who were not supposed to wield them. The romances that were usually created when a person was struck by an arrow  -- the gradual and normal progression of love and romance -- didn't happen. Instead the target was filled with an almost insatiable want and need that ignored the natural progression of feelings. Kyungsoo was now possessed with this need, which made it that much worse. 

 

Yifan swallowed. He stared across the table at Kyungsoo, who stared back with barely disguised lust.

“W-we need to discuss the punishments for…” Yifan waved his hand in the air, gesturing towards what he did not know. “You know...the thing.”

“You’re really handsome,” Kyungsoo purred from across the table.

Yifan’s cheeks flamed red. “I - um, thanks.”

It was their first lunch meeting since the  _ incident _ and Yifan had been terrified of attending. A week had passed. Seven days without seeing Kyungsoo, and making up excuses whenever he called. But he couldn’t be absent from one of their  business meetings (even if he suddenly, for the first time, wanted to be).

It was just too weird to have Kyungsoo in love with him. Supernaturally in love with him at that. For all of the years Yifan had drooled over the vampire prince, he had done so honestly. The knowledge Kyungsoo was only interested because of romantic magic kind of hurt. And even if it didn’t hurt it was embarrassing. Yifan was never good with outright flirtations. 

“Junmyeon called. He wanted to confirm we handed out punishment.” Yifan tried to steer the conversation back to business, but Kyungsoo had other plans.

“Do you mind if I kiss you?” Kyungsoo stood and leaned over the table. Yifan scooted back in his chair.

“Work! Punishments!” Yifan picked up a stack of paper and waved it in front of the overeager vampire, trying to get him to focus.

“Work is boring,” Kyungsoo purred.

_ If only he had thought so before he was shot with an arrow _ , Yifan thought.

“ _ Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him” _ chorused over the pack bond, making the situation that much more awkward.

Yifan stood, knocking his chair down in the process. He clumsily righted it and grabbed his coat and briefcase. “I have uh…something came up.”

He darted for the door without looking back. The rest of their business could wait.

 

 

Junmyeon sighed. “Really, there isn’t an antidote.”

Yifan let the reality set in. In desperation he had sought out the cupid leader, hoping there was something he could do to return Kyungsoo to…well,  _ Kyungsoo _ . If the vampire prince persisted in his current state, besotted, ignoring everything but Yifan, the pack leader didn't think he could handle it. Not only was it a horrible thing for the governance of the city but it was uncomfortable for Yifan, who wasn’t used to his crush reciprocating his feelings.

“Really, there isn’t anything?” Yifan asked for the umpteenth time.

“No, there isn’t.” Junmyeon patted Yifan on the shoulder. “I’m sorry but you are going to have to learn to live with him like this. Now you see why it is so disastrous if our arrows fall into the wrong hands. It’s why it is important you punish those who stole them.”

Punish. Right...he needed to figure out Jongdae and Chanyeol’s punishment since Kyungsoo could care less at the moment. 

“Thanks. And yeah, they’ll be punished,” Yifan muttered, feeling like his own situation was more punishment than either of the guilty parties would likely face.

“But this is worse than death!” Jongdae whined.

“Maybe not death but it’s worse than second death for sure!” Chanyeol yelled.

The guilty parties were seated on a couch in the wolf pack’s headquarters. Yifan had called Kyungsoo and asked if he could borrow Chanyeol. The love-sick vampire had readily agreed.

“You’re going to watch every episode of Jersey Shore and that’s final.” Yifan pushed play, the theme music mingling with the whines from Jongdae and Chanyeol.

Yifan stalked from the room, locking the door behind him. It was a fitting punishment. Six seasons of the MTV reality show should teach the werewolf and vampire to never steal cupid’s arrows again.

 

 

Yifan drummed his fingers on the tabletop. He couldn’t hide his anxiety. It was the third lunch date since the  _ incident _ and based on the number of calls from Kyungsoo (he had ignored), the vampire prince was still in the throes of infatuation.

There were only so many times he could tell the man he was too busy to go to dinner with him, or too busy to “enter into a blood bond or whatever it is you just said”. Yifan sighed.

_ “I’m, like, begging you. I’m trying to have fun, but you’re, like, too much.” _

And then there was that. Ever since Jongdae received his punishment he had been quoting Jersey Shore nonstop over the pack bond.

“ _ Did you really have to make him watch 71 hours of that? I can’t take it anymore, _ ” Luhan whined.

Yifan tried to ignore the nonstop bickering in his head. He looked at the stack of papers in the middle of the table. There was so much work to be done and lately he had been doing most of it. Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk business, he was too busy ogling Yifan and suggesting they elope.

Things were so much easier before, when he had unrequited feelings. He wanted to laugh at how he thought then - that things were bad because he couldn’t see Kyungsoo for more than business. Now the vampire prince would be next to him as much as possible, if only Yifan would agree to it.

“What I wished for came true and look at me,” Yifan muttered, feeling like a fool.

Kyungsoo arrived, interrupting Yifan’s frown-fest.

“Hello, love,” Kyungsoo greeted. He walked to where Yifan was seated, moving so quickly Yifan didn’t have time to react.

He leaned forward and pressed their mouths together for a brief kiss. Pulling away the vampire prince shucked off his long jacket and folded it over the back of his chair.

Yifan sat frozen. Did Kyungsoo just…He touched his lips with his fingers, shocked.

“I have readied a room for you at my home so you can move in as soon as you have time,” Kyungsoo explained, pulling his chair as close to Yifan as he could.

Yifan finally snapped out of his surprise and moved back, the chair legs squeaking against the private dining room’s highly polished floors.

“I can’t move in with you.” He tried to sound firm.

“But I love you,” Kyungsoo pouted. Undeterred he scooted his chair closer causing Yifan to scoot further way. Like this they chased each other around the table until finally Yifan had enough.

“ _ Awww he loves you _ ” Yixing cooed.

Yifan stood up. “This is ridiculous!” He shouted. “You only like me because you were shot with an arrow!”

“ _ There’s no way I’m going to Jersey without my hair gel, can’t leave without my gel _ ,” Jongdae quoted. 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo reiterated.

“Because of an arrow,” Yifan stressed. “Look, I like you, i really do but this is too much. We aren’t getting any work done. The city is going to crumble if we keep this up. Not to mention I have to listen to Jersey Shore quotes every fifteen minutes!” Yifan pounded his hand on the table, the silverware clanking. “I can’t do this anymore!”

_ “Back in the day, they had a prophecy that one day, there would be a pimp of all pimps, and his name would be; The Situation.” _

Kyungsoo blinked at him. “I lo-”

“No, you don’t! And that is what makes it worse.” Yifan couldn’t hold back anymore. He was annoyed, angry, embarrassed, stressed. “You don’t like me, you never have liked me until you were shot with that arrow. Years, Kyungsoo, I’ve liked you for years but I can say for certain you never felt the same.”

Yifan regretted it the moment he had said it out loud. His cheeks flamed. The pack bond was silent. Kyungsoo was silent. The atmosphere was awkward. If he could only crawl in a hole and never come out…

Yifan’s ringtone broke the silence. When the werewolf pack leader pulled out his cell in a desperate bid to draw his attention away from the confession he just made he wasn’t disappointed. It was Junmyeon.

“Hello,” Yifan greeted, putting the phone to his ear.

“Hey, so crazy story but I was doing some research and it turns out that love arrows don’t affect vampires since they aren’t alive,” Junmyeon rambled. “I checked with the official cupid research and development committee just to be sure and they confirmed it.”

“What?!” Yifan was dumbfounded.

“Kyungsoo wasn’t affected, Yifan.”

Yifan narrowed his eyes at the lovelorn vampire that sat watching him. He pressed the speaker button on his phone and between gritted teeth instructed, “Say that again.”

“Kyungsoo wasn’t affected by the cupid’s arrows. They don’t work on vampires,” Junmyeon’s voice was loud and clear.

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to narrow his eyes. “What did he say?”

“Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon heard the vampire prince’s voice. “Great news, that arrow didn't do anything so you shouldn’t have any side effects.”

Yifan disconnected the call. He locked eyes with the vampire prince, whose gaze had turned to one of pure confusion.

“Mind telling me what the lovesick act was about?” Yifan was pissed. So Kyungsoo had been playing a trick on him!

“I-I..I didn’t know, I…really, you have to believe me I..” Kyungsoo looked panicked. “I fell in love with you and-”

“ _ Haven’t you guys ever heard of the placebo effect, geez _ ,” Jongdae sounded over the pack bond.  _ “I mean I think Angelina loves my sloppy seconds. She goes to Vinny and she’s trying to go to what’s-his-name. Like, what are you doing? If you want to make out with me, just ask. I will say yes.” _

Yifan could hear the other three laughing hysterically. 

“Placebo?” Yifan questioned out loud, recalling everything he knew about the word. A placebo was a medicine that didn’t actually work, didn’t do anything at all. There were studies on people who took placebos but were told they were actual medicine. The patients would get better even though the medicine didn’t do anything, all because they believed what they were taking was legitimate. So if the cupid’s arrow didn’t actually affect Kyungsoo, he was only acting that way because he  _ assumed _ it would, he had believed in it. 

“Yes! That must be what happened. I thought it would work so it did!” Kyungsoo snapped his fingers.

Yifan wanted to cry. Kyungsoo was no longer lovesick over him, which was great. But now he knew Yifan liked him...and the feelings weren't mutual.

“I need to go,” Yifan grabbed his jacket and left the restaurant before Kyungsoo could say anything more. He was utterly humiliated.

 

 

Jongdae, Yixing, Luhan, and Minseok were silent when Yifan walked through the door. Their pack bond meant they felt his emotional pain, and for once they were suitably regretful (at least once they had laughed it all out). No one bothered him when he changed into his flannel pajamas and sat in front of the television watching bad reality shows for the next three days, only moving to go to the bathroom and find more junk food.

Kyungsoo tried to call but Yifan ignored him. He was ignoring all phone calls. It was only right Kyungsoo deal with some of the issues now that he could. Yifan had been overburdened with all of the city's affairs while Kyungsoo was fake-love-sick over him.

Finally, on the fourth day, the vampire prince made an appearance. Yifan knew one of his packmates had let him in, it was the only way he would have been able to enter the heavily fortified werewolf compound.

“We need to talk,” Kyungsoo stated firmly, taking a seat on the sofa next to the werewolf leader.

“We have nothing to talk about,” Yifan replied, turning up the volume on the episode of Road Rules/ Real World Challenge.

“Yifan, I like you,” Kyungsoo said softly.

“Don’t make fun of me, Kyungsoo. I ‘m not in the mood.” Yifan gripped the remote so hard he could feel the plastic start to crack.

“I’m not joking. I’ve been thinking a lot and I realize I’ve liked you for a long time. I just ...I didn't think you felt anything for me so I dismissed it.” Kyungsoo sighed. “Yifan, I’m serious.”

Yifan dared to look away from the television, his chest tightening as he digested Kyungsoo’s words. When he met Kyungsoo's eyes he could see sincerity there. “You..are you sure?”

“Yes, I know what I feel. And I think it was the arrow that made me realize. Yes, I thought the magic had worked but the love I felt...it was really there. It wasn’t just a placebo effect.”

Yifan was amazed at what he saw. Kyungsoo was blushing, red painting the pale vampire’s cheek. His mouth opened in awe.

“I know there is a lot of awkwardness between us right now. We have to work together, we just got over an insane few weeks, but if you want to try, to see where real feelings go, I would like that.”

Yifan’s heart rate sped up. Kyungsoo liked him. Normal Kyungsoo — not love crazed Kyungsoo — liked him. Angry, adorable,  _ best vampire in the world _ Kyungsoo liked him.

“Are you asking me out?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”

Yifan swallowed. “I- yeah, that would be nice.”

“ _ Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, _ ” chorused over the pack bond.

Yifan ignored the voices.

“Great. How about tomorrow night? I could pick you up,” Kyungsoo suggested.

“Tomorrow night would be wonderful.” Yifan knew he was speaking but his voice sounded so distant. His head was a mess, his world had just become a thousand times brighter.

“See you then.” Kyungsoo said goodbye with a small wave.

Yifan sat on the sofa, dazed. Happy. Overwhelmed.

Then it hit him. “Oh my god, what am I going to wear.” He sprung up and dashed for his room, a chorus of teasing voices chattering nonstop over the pack bond.


End file.
